Química
by Boomxy
Summary: Chat Noir hacia mella en sus dos lados de la moneda, mientras ella no era capaz de distinguir el significado de la química entre ellos, y él a pesar de saber un poco más de la materia, tampoco.


Durante un buen tiempo llegó a pensar que quizás pasar tanto tiempo cerca de Chat Noir había hecho mella en ella, pues no solamente lo veía cuando el deber los llamaba, si no también cuando como si de un gato perdido pidiendo refugio se tratara, llegaba a su hogar a pasar el rato.

En ocasiones simplemente iba de pasada, saludándola con un par de juegos de palabras y después a sus padres, quienes le habían guardado un gran cariño al superhéroe.

Y, para que mentir, ella también lo hacía.

Pero a pesar de que aquella compañía durante sus _dos caras de una sola moneda_ le era grata, había algo que realmente pensaba que estaba mal con ella.

Ya que, de un momento a otro incluso ella comenzaba a hacer juegos de palabras mientras se encontraban en batalla, comenzando a encontrar algo hilarante el sentido del humor del héroe felino.

Al principio temía que aquello se le subiera a hasta las orejas, pero al verlo feliz y como si de un logro se tratara, no pudo evitar repetirlo _por ese simple hecho_, pues escucharlo contestar con algo aún más hilarante con una sonrisa algo _sínica_ era realmente divertido.

Comenzaba a notar que existía cierta química entre sus interacciones, y lejos de asustarla, aquel descubrimiento simplemente le hizo pensar que de una u otra forma se complementaban mejor como equipo, que su amistad y cercanía estaba surtiendo efecto.

Aunque claro, ella misma se había autoimpuesto una _regla no escrita_; No hacer eso cuando fuese solo Marinette.

No, no por el hecho de que Chat Noir pudiese conectar los hilos debido a un tonto juego de palabras o algun _mal chiste_, sino más bien por su propia seguridad.

Con Ladybug lo hacía para aligerar el ambiente tenso en las batallas, para quizás impresionarla y que la situación no se volviese pesada a pesar de que _todo_ pendía en las manos (garras) de ambos.

Cuando ocurría con Marinette (que, era menos usual de lo que cualquiera pudiese creer) era simplemente por algun desliz, e incluso para intentar animarla. En definitiva, aquello era divertido. Pero estaba segura que si ocurría con la misma frecuencia que con Ladybug, podría volverse loca.

Estallar a reír en una gran carcajada le subía el ego bastante rápido, evidentemente responderle algo por el estilo lo elevaría al cuadrado.

Y, hablando de _química_; Suspiró derrotada al releer la página que la profesora Mendeleiev había señalado que vendría a ser parte de la práctica de laboratorio del día siguiente, pero, ella simplemente no entendía bastantes cosas; La química en definitiva no era su materia.

Eso también explicaba como no podía relacionar la buena química que tenía con Chat Noir con o sin su máscara, con algun tipo de _interés_ más allá de una amistad. Marinette parecía no entender los conceptos con aquella palabra y lo que le rodeaba.

― Voy a terminar explotando algo en el laboratorio seguramente ― Se lamentó, dejándose caer de forma _dramática_ sobre el escritorio.

― ¿Acaso has explotado algo en el laboratorio? ― Preguntó de repente. Marinette se levantó de su posición, observando como Chat Noir cerraba la pequeña puerta de la entrada a su habitación, llevando consigo una bandeja de galletas de chocolate.

Cortesía de sus padres, por supuesto.

Pensó que quizás demoraría más en la parte de abajo charlando con sus padres, e incluso con su papá retándolo nuevamente a una partida de Mecha Strike (en el cual, habían descubierto que era muy bueno), así que verlo ahí después de unos minutos realmente le sorprendió.

En ocasiones se preguntaba si le agradaba más la compañía de sus padres o la de ella, o si simplemente realmente disfrutaba de ambas por igual.

Por otro lado, su padre cada día parecía _más_ triste ante la idea de que Chat Noir no fuese a ser su _yerno_, razón por la cual incluso lo habia escuchado hablar con su madre preguntándole si podían adoptarlo de alguna forma, _como si de un verdadero gato se tratara_.

Agradeció que su madre se negara, diciéndole que no era posible aquello. Sin embargo, no había entendido algo, pues ella decía que de una u otra forma ambos tenían una _química especial_, como si estuviera al tanto de algo que ni ella misma sabia.

― Una larga historia, no me llevo muy bien con la química o todo lo relacionado, a decir verdad ― Confesó, observando como él se sentaba a su lado mientras le ofrecía una galleta.

Ella la acepto, pues estaba segura que el héroe devoraría el resto en cuestión de minutos.

Chat Noir intentó no reír ante el comentario de Marinette, pues realmente si sabía lo que habia ocurrido, después de todo habia estado presente en el laboratorio cuando aquello ocurrió, pero debía hacerse el desentendido.

Pero fue imposible no hacerlo.

Aun le hacía gracia que debido a ese accidente las cejas de Nino habían desaparecido de manera parcial, demostrando así la importancia de usar las gafas de seguridad y no fiarse de sus propios anteojos.

― Vamos, no rías de algo que no sabes ― Bramó ella, antes de darle un mordisco a la galleta, para después volver a la página del libro.

― Perdón, imagine un sinfín de posibilidades ― Se excusó, intentando alejar el recuerdo de su cabeza ― Pero, pienso que deberías, después de todo está presente en tu pasión ― Agregó señalando con su mano libre la máquina de coser que se encontraba al fondo de su escritorio.

Marinette, confundida, arqueó una ceja.

― ¿Al diseño de modas? ― Preguntó, ahora algo interesada.

― Sí, pues ya es más común usar tela sintética, debido a su resistencia y que es un poco más económica, pero eso ya lo sabes tú ― Puntualizó, llevando una galleta hasta su boca, engulléndola por completo ― Imagina que tienes que organizar una pasarela, pero sabes que habrá fuegos artificiales a los laterales, entonces tienes que buscar una tela que no sea inflamable y ahí es donde entra la química. Solo intenta cambiar un poco tu punto de vista sobre la materia, no solo se trata sobre tubos de ensayos o explosiones espontaneas ― Agregó, esperando haberse explicado lo mejor posible ― No soy un experto, pero quizás podría ayudarte, no se me da tan mal la química. Al menos, no he hecho explotar nada en el laboratorio ― Una suave risa salió de sus labios, permitiéndose recordar aquel hilarante momento.

Pero a decir verdad, aunque la materia no se le dificultaba, al igual que Marinette tenía serios problemas para reconocer la química, más aquella que sucedía entre dos personas.

Por su parte, Marinette lo miraba intrigada ante sus palabras. Sí, quizás Chat Noir podía ser una persona muy bromista, y en ocasiones no se tomaba muchas cosas enserio, pero era un gran apoyo, además, debía admitir que era bastante listo en una gran variedad de temas.

Ella asintió, llevando su vista del libro hasta él.

― Es sorprendente como sabes de muchos temas, incluso de moda, eso me intriga― Comentó a la ligera, esperando que aquel pequeño desliz no inflara mucho el ego de Chat Noir.

Lo que sucedió fue bastante lo contrario a lo que ella había imaginado, pues repentinamente vio como sus orejas bajaban mostrando angustia, y el nerviosismo se reflejó en su rostro.

― ¿Qué tal si te digo un chiste sobre química? ― Se apresuró a decir, buscando librarse de aquel comentario _tan acertado_ por parte de Marinette.

Pero, no obtuvo respuesta.

Ella simplemente lo observaba sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

― ¿Marinette? ― Le llamó, completamente extrañado y dejando que la confusión desplazara a aquel sentimiento de nervios.

― Oh, lo siento ¿Querías una reacción? ― Contestó de una _forma tan natural_ que incluso ella misma se preguntó que había sido eso.

Maldijo por un momento como aquel asunto de los juegos de palabras había iniciado gracias a él, más cuando escuchó la estridente carcajada de Chat Noir sonar por toda su habitación para después acompañarlo.

Había sido hilarante, admitía ella. Era la primera vez que ella respondía a un chiste de esa manera siendo Marinette.

Chat Noir comenzaba a hacer mella en su vida, en ambas caras de la moneda. Y aunque en muchas ocasiones aquello le trajera problemas, podía decir que su vida tenía más sonrisas gracias a ello.

Además, las palabras de él sobre ver las cosas de otra manera y la ayuda brindada, eran otro punto que realmente apreciaba.

Sabine esa noche a través de la pequeña puerta que daba a la habitación de su hija rio por lo bajo al escucharlos reír. Sí, Marinette era mala para la química, en muchos aspectos pues no reconocía la que tenía frente a ella, al igual que Chat Noir.

Ella sabía que existía una química especial entre ellos, y que quizás el deseo de Tom de que el héroe felino fuese su yerno no estaba tan alejado de la realidad, solo que aquellos dos adolescentes debían darse cuenta de la química que poseían y que esta no se repetía con nadie más.

Eventualmente Ladybug se daría cuenta, eventualmente su hija podría entender aquel concepto que iba más allá de una materia por cursar.

Así como eventualmente Chat Noir vería que, la química que tenía con Ladybug era la misma que presentaba con Marinette. Un sexto sentido materno, si le preguntaban.

Al día siguiente, Adrien no contuvo la carcajada cuando Marinette intentó hacerle _aquel chiste_ a Alya, quien simplemente rodó los ojos, pues no le parecía lo suficientemente bueno.

Para él seguía siendo hilarante, y pudo reír junto a Marinette una vez más.

Se sintió feliz, pues de alguna manera _él _había hecho mella en Marinette, aunque fuese por un tonto chiste, aquello había sido realmente bueno.

Afortunadamente ese día Marinette no explotó nada en el laboratorio de química.

Para desgracia de todos, ellos dos seguían sin comprender del todo esa palabra cuando se trataba de ellos.

[…]

.

.

* * *

JURO POR DIOS QUE ESTE IBA A SER UN DRABBLE CON SOLO 500 PALABRAS POR UN CHISTE QUE ME ENCONTRE EN EL TUMBLR DE shade-nightingale PERO WEY QUE PEDO POR QUE SOY ASÍ.

En fin. Algo bastante soso, fluffly y bobo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Me ha dado gracia además por qué estudio Ingeniería química y he visto a más de un compañero de otra carrera odiando la materia y bueno, qué más puedo decir jajaja.

No, no he explotado nada el laboratorio, pero sí que me han quemado con ácido.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
